Electronic devices have become smaller and more portable, and bags, luggage, cases, and other products have been provided to allow users to more conveniently carry their devices. Bag ensembles have been provided comprising both a power source and corresponding device-charging interface on the inside of the bag allowing users to charge their devices only when the devices are positioned inside the bag.
In order to charge their electronic devices with such bag ensembles, users are required to open the bag ensemble to access the power source and its corresponding interface to plug in their electronic devices. This process renders use of the electronic device while charging more difficult. Further, ensembles of this type are inconvenient for users at least insofar as the bag ensemble very often requires removal from the user's person in order to open the bag ensemble for enabling power source and interface access.
In this last regard, the reader may consider U.S. Pat. No. 8,593,108 ('108 patent), issued to Ferber, et al., which discloses a Portable Charging System. The '108 patent describes a preferred portable charging system including a bag configured to receive an electronic device, a battery, a docking station, a charging apparatus and a cord. An alternative portable system according to Ferber, et al., includes a bag, a charging system, and a cord for charging an electronic device. Referencing FIG. 4 of the '108 patent, it will be seen that the bag requires the user to open the bag so as to enable access to the battery charging components, including a battery cell for storing energy and an electrical contact for transmitting electricity therefrom.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0224722 ('722 Publication), authored by Causey. The '722 Publication discloses a Purse Having a Power Recharger Built Therein, and describes a solar-powered battery charger incorporated into a purse with the solar cells being located in the strap of the purse and a charger cord being electrically connected to the solar cells and located to attach to an item to be charged which is located inside the purse. The '722 Publication provides a charger plug, external to a purse compartment, but said to interface with a device for recharging same as stored within the purse compartment. Such an arrangement provides for inconvenience as the user is unable to use the device as stored within the purse compartment while being charged.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0006729 ('729 Publication), authored by Matthias, et al., discloses a Rechargeable Battery Charging Case. The '729 Publication describes a rechargeable battery charging case including a cordless handheld power tool case, having at least one battery attachment device and a case body. Matthias et al. propose the rechargeable battery charging case has an electrical energy output and a supply unit, which in at least one operating state is connected to the energy output and to the battery attachment device for supplying the energy output. Matthias, et al. depart from the foregoing citations in that they provide for an externally accessible interface, but which interface essentially comprises at least one port and little else.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0274204 ('204 Publication), authored by Williams, et al., discloses a Personal E-Port Apparatus. The '204 Publication describes a so-called e-port apparatus including a portable apparatus such as bag, purse, backpack, etc. with specific portions for protecting, organizing displaying and charging plural electronic devices such as smart phones, book readers, game consoles and tablet computers. Williams, et al. also appear to teach an externally accessible interface, but which interface essentially comprises at least one port and little else.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0326044, authored by Ashley et al., describes a bag having an interface opening, a battery disposed within the bag, and a battery interface module adapted to be electrically coupled to the battery. The battery interface module has an interface input port for connecting to an external power source and an interface output port for connecting to an electronic device. The battery interface module is disposed within the interface opening of the bag such that the input port and the output port are accessible from an exterior of the bag. The ports appear to extend orthogonally relative to the plane of the bag in which the interface extends.
It will thus be seen that the prior art thus perceives a need for a power interface ensemble for enabling a user to selectively charge an electronic device thereby while on the go, and which power interface ensemble comprises an article-carrying tool as exemplified by a backpack or similar other carrying case outfitted with a uniquely configured power interface module and optional internal power source for enhancing the user's ability to recharge his or her device while on the go. More particularly, the prior art perceives a need for an article carrying tool comprises an interface opening formed in an exterior tool plane of the article carrying tool into which opening is received the power interface module particularly constructed for enhancing power delivery to the user's device from a separate power source as summarized in more detail hereinafter.